Bones
:Pro seznam všech druhů kostí navštivte Bones (rozcestník). Bones (Kosti) jsou pozůstatky mrtvých a mohou být použity k tréninku Prayer. Dropuje je většina monster v RuneScape s živočišným nebo lidským vzhledem. Kosti tedy nedropují například demons, imps, spirits, ghosts, spiders nebo insectoids. Některá monstra dropují zvláštní typy kostí, například big bones, bat bones, monkey bones nebo dragon bones. Pokud budete od levelu 1 trénovat jen pohřbíváním bones, budete muset pohřbít 2.896.541 bones k získání levelu 99 (13.034.434,5 xp). Při trénování prayer v Daemonheim je třeba poznamenat, že všechny kosti, které hráč dropne zmizí jako obvykle. Kosti můžete najít na náhrobcích lidí, kteří zemřeli. Hráči mohou využít kouzlo Bones to Bananas nebo Bones to Peaches k přeměnění běžných kostí na jedlé bananas nebo peaches. Kosti mohou být také nabízeny bohu na oltáři v domě hráče. Umístění Oblasti s nepřáteli, kteří se rychle obnovují, například v oblasti s gobliny a Lumbridge Catacombs, jsou skvělými místy pro snadné sbírání kostí. Takto lze trénovat zároveň prayer a combat. Další oblastí, kde mohou být snadno nalezeny kosti a jsou mimo Lumbridge Castle, v Edgeville Dungeon, u hill giants, na poli s Yak v Neitiznot, v první úrovni Stronghold of Security, nebo v Bone Yard ve Wilderness. Ačkoli mnoho hráčů kosti nechává na zemi, doporučuje se, aby hráči zakopávali kosti po monstrech, protože získají pár xp do prayer (prayer je jedním z nejpomaleji rostoucích dovedností). Zvláště užitečné je, když pohřbíváte kosti během boje. Trik je v tom, že kliknutím na bury, když hráč švihá zbraní, nepřeruší útok. Hráči mohou někdy dostat kosti jako odměnu ze Soul Wars minigame výběrem možnosti Gamble, která může udělit hráči až 290 kostí. Trénink Dobré místo pro sběr kostí, aniž byste museli zabíjet monstra, je Chaos Temple. Pokud jste dokončili Defender of Varrock quest, promluvte s Hartwinem, aby vás teleportoval do chrámu. Mezi další dobré oblasti patří kurník, pole krav blízko Lumbridge, kurník u záhonu se zelím u Draynor a v přeplněných oblastech, jako je Al-Kharid a Stronghold of Security. Také pole s jaky v Neitiznot je obvykle poseto kostmi a ostatními dropy. Kurníky jsou zvláště dobré pro vydělávání peněz, protože kuřata většinou dropují i peří, které se zhruba prodává za 25gp na Grand Exchange. Další dobrá metoda je trénování Hunter. Všichni Birds a Kebbits dropují kosti. Během čekání na pasti ve Feldip Hills, může hráč také vzít sekeru na zdejší Achey Tree, rozdělat oheň a uvařit maso, čímž získáte zkušenosti do Woodcutting, Firemaking, Hunter, Prayer, a Cooking. Pokud máte vysoký combat (a může riskovat brnění), můžete jít na hřbitov a sbírat bones a big bones, dávejte pozor na Skeletons. Tato metoda je k dispozici free to play hráčům, a je považována za jeden z nejlepších způsobů, jak zadarmo trénovat prayer na F2P. Skvělým místem k získání kostí (pokud můžete používat Fairy ring) je ostrov Here be penguins, malý ostrov jen s tučňáky (level 2). (kód AJS) Přehled XP Tato tabulka ukazuje, kolik xp lze získat jednotlivými metodami. Obchodování Obchodování s kostmi se nedoporučuje, neboť kosti jsou velmi běžné a lze je nalézt na téměř každém místě - hráči mohou kosti buď najít na zemi, nebo mohou zabíjet NPC a sbírat kosti. Na rozdíl od mnoha jiných cen surovin, u kostí se neustále zvyšují ceny na Grand Exchange. To je pravděpodobně v důsledku rozdílu v ceně a zkušenostech mezi bones a big bones, za cenu big bones získáte jen trojnásobek prayer xp. en:Bones de:Knochen fi:Bones (tavara) no:Bones es:Bones nl:Bones